


Ever Since We Met

by salty_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Heartbreak, High School, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Plot Twists, Requited Unrequited Love, Surprising Ending, Unrequited Crush, Young Love, iwa is a really good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_mommy/pseuds/salty_mommy
Summary: Your relationship with Oikawa is a bit rocky, but you'll come to realize no love is without complications.





	1. Witch's Spell

Despite popular belief, Oikawa was not a bad person. Sure, he was overly-competitive, obsessed with volleyball, and there was also that whole alien nerd thing from way back in elementary school; Oikawa was not a horrible person. You knew this, of course, you did. How else could you brush off all of the comments girls made towards you, in fleeting attempts to spread baseless rumors?

For the past few years, you had been constantly admiring the setter. The two of you went far back, way into grammar school. At the time, you didn't pay much mind to him since boys obviously had cooties. However, when you took notice of him, it was the first day of junior high. Oikawa had been in your classes for the first and third years of junior high; as well as being in your freshman class for high school. You always ended up seeing each other; be it in class, or around town. You were a pair that considered the other close; at the same time, you were also hesitant to consider the other party a 'friend'.

In sophomore year of high school, you had been rescheduled to be in a different advanced class than him. You had no contact with him, you scarcely saw him. The tormenting pain of losing a friend battering at your heart. You realized how much Oikawa had actually affected you, and slowly fell in love. These feelings made you excessively more desperate to see him than ever. Even when you spectated the volleyball matches, there was no way you could have possibly navigated through the rowdy sea of fangirls in order to catch a mere glimpse of the Aoba Jousai setter.

It was at this time you missed him the most. You tried to forget him, erasing all of the doodles he had made in the previous year's textbooks as if doing so could actually erase his presence in your life.   
While it took months, you had successfully weeded out all of the paraphernalia relating to the dorky Adonis that happen to be in your possession. The photos cropped or otherwise tucked out of place, all of those scrappy notes in scrawly handwriting creased and wrinkled, even the cheap phone strap he had gifted to you when you had received your first cell phone: gone.

You had no interest in becoming the ideal girl for him. To you, it was more logical to cut ties and pretend like the bond the two of you forged never existed in the first place.

This still wasn't enough to deter Mr. sex-on-legs: Oikawa Tooru. The boy was foolishly infatuated with you. When given the chance, he sought you out and spent time with you. Be it a simple greeting as you passed each other in the corridor or catching you for a short exchange of a few words by the shoe lockers, Oikawa wanted it all. He spent all of the moments he wasn't preoccupied with volleyball or schoolwork thinking about you. He was persistent and annoying, like a mosquito. He simply couldn't let you go; you secretly didn't want him to either.

One event led to another, and suddenly out of the blue, he called you out and claimed to like you. Shortly after the cicada's cries signaled summer, the campus was abuzz with the breaking news of Oikawa's new girlfriend.

Now that both of you were in your final year of high school. College became a stalker, creeping up when you weren't looking. The teachers were distributing all sorts of stress, and volleyball season was in full swing. For a while, you felt the relationship between Oikawa and yourself growing tepid. Love had become scrawny and malnourished. there was no hope of retaining the previous affections the two of you shared on the diet of short dates, both rare and far between. Your focus was no longer solely on him, and you didn't even try to ignore it at this point.

You didn't know how happy he made you until you were without him. How your fingers craved his skin! At that point, any contact would have sufficed. He could have it all if he desired. Anything of yours was his.

Your body, your mind, your soul, it was his, he needed only to ask.

But all the setter wanted was your heart.

All he could afford was your time, and even that came at a steep price.

Yes, the two of you were in love. Once upon a time, the king came to rescue you from your heartache. This wasn't happily ever after though. Not even close.

He had taken the broken pieces of you; he had glued them back together; he knew you weren't seamless. With all of your cracks and chips, he loved you. And then he pushed you over the edge, and you shattered; receiving more broken pieces than you had before and a simple 'I'm sorry'.

That's right, he was the king, he couldn't be with you, the clock struck twelve and he had no time for you. He couldn't search for you, he couldn't go out of his way to salvage what little of your relationship was left.

So you begged and pleaded for the end, something simple to save yourself from the pain of being in love with Oikawa Tooru. Of which, you were granted a single conclusion:

You broke up.


	2. Witch's Curse

Oikawa and you were in pain. Both of you had taken the breakup horribly. While Oikawa had managed to power through it with logic, volleyball, and the support of his fangirls, you were left alone. It had been two months now, and nobody knew how to cheer you up.

_You were the school's power couple._

Caught in the middle, was Iwaizumi Hajime. Friend to the both of you since you were in junior high. Now you could only call one of them by their given name. Your relationship with Oikawa had become more strained, however, it was the exact opposite when taking Iwaizumi Hajime into account.

Social exile followed the breakup. While all of the girls were overjoyed that their beloved school idol was snow back on the market, they still didn't approve of you. How _dare_ you break up with Oikawa? You had, once upon a time, achieved every girl's dream.

The only person you could even hope to depend on now was Iwaizumi. He had always remained loyal to you, he gave you tips to his setter's heart back in middle school. He was the first person you told when you got together with Oikawa. Iwaizumi was the one you turned to for love advice, and the first one you came to when your relationship had ended. Now the three of you could no longer hang out like you used to.

Altogether, your eyes were hopelessly focused on your ex's lips. You couldn't concentrate, and you left as so soon as you could. So Iwaizumi took it upon himself to pull you back, to rehabilitate you.

He urged you on to not neglect yourself; to brush your hair and made sure your blouse was buttoned properly. He would walk you home late at night after volleyball practice, even though he lives in the other direction. He made you laugh, eventually smile. He lent you his ear, and you gave him your heart.

Movie nights spent throwing popcorn and ranting about Oikawa. Ugly crying over Skype until your mascara smeared and tears dribbled down your chin. He took care of you like a brother would. This was kindness you couldn't endure. Slowly, surely, you fell in love with his strength and compassion. You swore you wouldn't, you promised not to. However, he was irresistibly stable. In your turbulent world, he was the only constant. It hurt so much more. This wasn't the stressful love hanging on a thread; this was agonizing, painful love. You fell so slow, you didn't even notice. You thought it was just friendship, but it was more. You forgot there was a boundary between friends and lovers; you crossed it so many times. By the time you healed your heart, he opened a new wound without realizing.

_The only thing worse than being heartbroken is being heartbroken while in love._

As fate would have it, you weren't the only one in love. Iwaizumi was also in deep. You could hear it in his breath as he sighed. His voice fluctuated its pitch, his eyes were glazed-over. Hopelessly, caught in unrequited love as well. But it wasn't you. His eyes could only focus on one person, and it wasn't you.

You knew who it was, you always had known. How could you not? You couldn't question why he had fallen in love because you had been there before. Iwaizumi and you had once shared a common love interest, not each other, but Oikawa Tooru.

He was too kind to ignore you when you asked for help. When you pleaded because it was too painful, he rushed to your side. It hurt so much every time you lied to him because he always believed you. You never told him your feelings.

You grew up, got your own separate lives, and Iwaizumi got the man of his dreams. Every time you saw him, it stung, but gradually it becomes less painful with age. You never forgot what it was like to love both of them. But feelings changed, you fell in and out of love so many times, but these two were special.

_One bewitched you, and broke your heart; the other enchanted you and mended it._

_Tooru became your first 'old flame', the witch's spell._

_Hajime will forever be your first unrequited love, the witch's curse._


End file.
